Redis-moi ces mots auxquels je ne crois plus
by Yunea
Summary: Sirius et Remus discutent souvent en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie
1. Chapter 1

**Un petit drabble qui traine sur mon ordi depuis longtemps.**

 **Pas forcément joyeux mais bonne lecture**

 **.**

« Redis-moi ces mots auxquels je ne crois plus. »

Tout avait commencé par cette seule phrase, prononcée d'une voix calme et éteinte, un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Sirius avait sursauté et avait tourné la tête vers son ami.

Ce dernier était simplement assis en tailleur, une cigarette entre les lèvres et le regard tourné vers le ciel étoilé et le croissant de la lune.

Puis Remus avait baissé les yeux vers lui et l'avait regardé, son visage neutre semblant luire à la légère lumière de la lune.

« Sirius, redis-moi ces mots, juste une fois. »

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, elle était dénuée de toute émotion.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers les étoiles, une larme avait lentement glissé sur sa peau pâle.

Alors Sirius avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et lui avait dit, la voix claire et assurée :

« Ça va aller. »

Ces trois petits mots étaient une sorte de pacte entre eux.

Sirius les disait.

Et Remus parlait.

Il lui parlait de tout ce qu'il ressentait et Sirius le réconfortait.

Cela avait toujours été comme cela mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Remus avait poussé Sirius à penser que cela allait changer.

A raison.

Un petit rire s'était élevé et Remus avait hoché la tête.

« C'est bien ça. Je ne crois plus. »

« Tu ne crois plus en quoi ? »

Remus avait haussé les épaules et répondu.

« En tout. Pour moi, tout n'est qu'illusion. Ça ne sert plus à rien d'espérer. »

Sirius s'était tourné vers lui et avait croisé un regard brillant de larmes et de douleur.

« Ça fait trop mal d'espérer, Sirius.

Toi… Toi tu as pu partir, rejeter ce qui te blessait, même si tu en gardes les traces mais moi…

Moi c'est à vie et c'est dans mon âme, ça me bouffe de l'intérieur, ça me ronge et ça va finir par me détruire.

Ça fait mal.

Et je veux mourir. »

Sirius n'avait pas su dire sur le moment si ce qui l'avait le plus touché était ses paroles ou son ton monocorde, sans intonation, comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

Il l'avait vu se lever et s'approcher du bord, regardant en bas d'un air curieux et murmurer :

« Je me demande si ça fait plus mal… Ou si ça fait peur. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, Remus avait enjambé le bord, ne se tenant plus que d'une main.

Sirius s'était relevé et avait couru vers lui, attrapant sa main.

« Je ne te laisserai pas, Moony.

Jamais. »

Remus lui avait souri, un air triste au visage et avait répondu :

« Ça ne sert à rien, Siri'.

Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. »

Il avait doucement serré sa main, avant de se dégager et de se pencher vers le rebord du rempart.

Il avait tendrement regardé Sirius, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Je t'aime. »

Et il avait sauté.

Sirius avait crié, s'était précipité et l'avait rattrapé de justesse.

Il avait réussi à faire remonter Remus, l'avait pris dans ses bras et serré contre lui.

« T'as pas le droit Rem'…

Moi aussi je t'aime, je veux pas que tu partes.

Reste… »

Il avait pris conscience qu'il pleurait mais s'en foutait.

Remus s'était agrippé à lui, tremblait comme une feuille.

Il avait relevé la tête, ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité.

Et Sirius l'avait embrassé tendrement.

Un baiser rassurant,

Un baiser aimant.

« Je t'aime, Remus.

Pour toujours et au-delà. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !  
**

 **Me revoilà avec la suite, à la demande de Ptitepointe2 qui m'a suggéré une suite (t'as vu, j'ai pas mis longtemps, hein ^^)**

 **C'est pas joyeux du tout par contre (oui, je suis l'histoire, encore une fois) mais en vrai çapass comme on dit ^^**

 **En espérant que vous allez aimer !**

.

Et ils s'étaient aimés, ils s'étaient brûlés dans l'amour de l'autre.

Malgré les interdits, malgré la guerre.

Mais la guerre avait eu raison de leur amour, la guerre les avait brisés.

Et Remus avait soupçonné Sirius, et Sirius avait soupçonné Remus.

Et ils s'étaient séparés, un soir, un soir d'Halloween, sans savoir.

Sans savoir que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se parlaient avant longtemps.

Et ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Pour se perdre à nouveau, seulement quelques heures de bonheur dans leur malheur.

Et Sirius était parti, pour se protéger.

Puis il était revenu.

Remus avait pleuré, l'avait insulté, lui avait crié des horreurs puis l'avait embrassé en lui demandant pardon.

Et Sirius l'avait pardonné, car il se sentait coupable.

Coupable de les avoir trahis, d'avoir abandonnés son frère et sa belle-sœur.

Coupable d'avoir abandonné Remus.

De l'avoir soupçonné.

Et ils s'étaient promis de ne plus se quitter, de s'aimer.

Ils s'étaient aimés à nouveau, plus fort.

Plus violemment.

Plus passionnément.

Ils avaient souvent eu une discussion.

Ils parlaient.

Remus dans les bras de Sirius, Sirius enlaçant Remus.

« - Remus. »

« - Oui ? »

« - Si je disparais. Promets-moi d'être heureux. »

« - Pourquoi tu me demandes ça.. ? »

« - Parce que je veux être sûr que tu ne seras pas seul ni malheureux. »

« - Je ne suis heureux que si tu es avec moi

Je t'aime.

Et tu es mon tout, Sirius.

N'oublies jamais. »

« - Promets-le, Remus.

S'il te plaît »

« - Très bien, je te le jure. »

« - Merci »

Et puis Snape était venu, avec la nouvelle.

Il leur fallait aller au Ministère.

Ils s'y étaient précipités, peut-être un peu trop rapidement.

Ils n'étaient plus assez entrainés.

Et c'était arrivé.

Sirius avait été frappé par le sort.

Et il était mort.

Remus s'était effondré.

Il avait hurlé.

Pleuré.

Supplié.

Mais Sirius n'était pas revenu.

Il ne reviendrait pas.

C'était fini.

Tels étaient les mots qu'il avait dit à Harry, même s'il peinait lui-même à y croire.

Et maintenant.

Maintenant, il était seul.

Il avait perdu son amant.

Son âme-sœur.

Il avait tenté de respecter sa promesse.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il se souvenait de cette soirée, sur la Tour d'Astronomie.

Celle où Sirius l'avait sauvé.

Et il se détestait de ne pas l'avoir sauvé à son tour.

Il n'en voulait pas à Sirius, il comprenait.

Et il se retrouvait seul, assis dehors.

Et tous les soirs, il murmurait.

Il murmurait des mots qui s'envolaient dans le vent.

« - Redis-moi ces mots auxquels je ne crois plus… »

 **.**

 **Je sais que l'écriture est un peu brouillonne mais je me suis dit que comme c'est en temps de guerre, les pensées ne sont pas hyper claires...**

 **Et pour la dernière phrase, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de remettre celle du début, comme si c'était un cycle :D**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas ^^**


End file.
